User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Top 8 Eeveelutions for PvP
It's been a long time since I made a blog post last time on the wiki. I was bored so I decided to make another list. This list will rate all eeveelutions by PvP performance. NOTE: Since this is based on PvP viability, don't complain if your favourite eeveelution is low on the list. Enough of this, let's begin. Number 8: Glaceon Glaceon has a phenomenal 130 base Special Attack, which is the same with Kyurem's. However, it has some really bad flaws that hold it back. Its 65 Speed is considered below average, its Ice typing is easily the worst defensive typing in the game, and it cannot endure hits well because of this. However, it can work on the right team, although it might be risky to use it. Number 7: Flareon If it was not for Flare Blitz, Flareon would have easily been Number 8. With this move and its fantastic 130 base Attack, it can hit very hard. However, it is very slow and it cannot take physical hits well. Its ability, Flame Absorb, is decent, but it is somewhat situational. In conclusion, Flareon is outclassed by the much stronger and faster Darmanitan, but it has its uses. Number 6: Leafeon Leafeon has a decent 110 base Attack, a massive 130 base Defense and decent 95 Speed. It also has access to Swords Dance, which allows it to hit hard after setting up. However, having 5 common weaknesses while trying to be defensive is never good, not to mention that its Special Defense is mediocre. Number 5: Umbreon Umbreon stands out from the rest of the other Dark Pokemon due to the fact that it can function as a tank. Its solid defenses allow it to endure hits easily and stall with moves liek Toxic. However, it has virtually no offenses and a Curse set is not very reliable, so you should not use it on offense. Number 4: Vaporeon Vaporeon's ludicrous HP make it a solid Water-type tank that can endure many hits. Access to many of the cool moves Water Pokemon like Scald and Ice Beam, and a decent 110 Special Attack make it a solid attacker. Access to Haze can also help it shut down Pokemon that may set up against it. However, it cannot take physical hits very well, and it faces competition from Milotic, who has a better movepool. However, Vaporeon, although outclassed, is a very good addition to any team. Number 3: Sylveon Sylveon is a very popular Pokemon, and it's one of the few fan favorites that perform well in battles. Its ability, Pixilate, makes Hyper Voice more powerful than Moonblast, its Special Defense is outstanding and it has a good movepool. However, it has a very bad speed and horrible physical defense, leaving it weak to many Steel Pokemon, like Scizor and Metagross. It also faces competition from Mega Gardevoir, who has more power, defense, and speed. This does not mean that Sylveon is a bad Pokemon, however. Number 2: Espeon Espeon is a good Psychic Pokemon that has very good Special Attack and Speed and it can be a very good and reliable addition to any balanced team. Competition among the Psychic-type Pokemon is immense, and it is often neglected in favour of Alakazam and Gardevoir, both of them can mega evolve. However, Espeon is still a solid Pokemon that can cause issues to unprepared teams. Number 1: Jolteon By far one of the best Electric Pokemon, Jolteon is one of the best glass cannons of its type. It is the second fastest Electric type, only outsped by Electrode, a Pokemon it outclasses, its Special Attack is above average, and it has a solid, although shallow, movepool to work with. Being a glass cannon also means that it cannot endure hits well, as Earthquake will end it due to super effective damage combined with its mediocre defense. However, it is still one of the best Pokemon of its type, and the eeveelution that made the biggest impact in Project: Pokemon PvP battles. That was my list about the best eeveelutions in battling. Don't forget to comment. Category:Blog posts